But She's Married
by xCyaniide
Summary: Remus falls in love with a woman. The only problem is, she's one of his best friends, and she's married to another of his best friends. Is it just one kiss or will things develop into soemthing more?


Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had been in a relationship for several weeks but things simply weren't working out between them. Tonks was always working, mostly alongside other men whom Remus didn't even know, and Remus spent most of his time moping around Grimmauld Place or the Burrow helping Molly Weasley out every now and then. Neither of them seemed to actually see one another particularly often and so, they both decided it would probably make more sense for them not to be together, despite all the time Tonks took trying to pursuade Remus to go out with her.

Remus had been more badly affected by her leaving him than he had expected, though. He had felt even more lonely than he had done when he was simply waiting for her to come back to see him. He decided he would, as usual, go and see if Molly needed any help with anything but when he arrived there was nobody at the Burrow. "Strange," he murmered, heading to Grimmauld Place instead. To his surprise, it was also empty.

He decided to use his patronus to ask Molly where she was and he simply sat on the step of Number 12 waiting for a response. After a few minutes, Molly's patronus appeared back with Remus, "Arthur is ill. We're at St Mungo's."

"Damn," Remus said, having not even thought of that possibility as he had been so caught up in his own little world. He apparated to St Mungo's and found the ward Arthur was on. Molly was sitting alone outside a room looking rather worried and Remus went over to her, taking a seat next to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"One of his muggle appliances went wrong," Molly replied, a worried look in her eyes. "Remus, what happens if he dies?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Let's just hope he doesnt," Remus replied, his arm instinctively going around her and his other hand grabbing hers. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know dear," she replied and Remus noted that she sounded positively exhausted. "I just want to know he's going to be alright," she choked, the tears finally beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Remus held her gently in his arms, "It'll be okay," he whispered as he gently stroked her back in an attempt at comforting her. "I'm sure if anything bad had happened they'd have told you by now," he added, trying to sound as confident as he could in that statement, despite not really feeling very confident at all.

"Tonks is lucky to have you, Remus," Molly said to him once the tears had eventually dulled down enough for her to speak between sobs. She was unaware of the fact that he and Tonks had actually split up though.

"I... Er... I'm not with Tonks anymore," he said, not wanting to burden her with his own problems but not wanting her to inadvertantly be making him hurt more either. "She left me," he added as he received a slight glare, Molly having assumed he had left Tonks as he had been reluctant to go out with her in the first place.

"Oh, I am sorry dear," she said to him, "I shouldnt be putting my problems on you-"

Remus interupted her at that point, "It was my choice to come here, wasn't it?" He smiled a little at her, "It's probably for the best. For now, let's just hope Arthur gets better soon," he said, his eyes darting to the door for a few seconds, then back at Molly again.

"Yes, let's hope so," Molly replied, hugging Remus a little more tightly just to have something to cling onto. She was leaning on his shoulder and looking up at him and he looked down at her. Their eyes connected for a few seconds and then they found their lips upon each others' in a rather passionate kiss. Finally, they pulled away from one another breathless and neither looked at the other. They knew they shouldnt have done that. Molly and Arthur were married and there was still a chance that Tonks might take Remus back, yet somehow it just felt like the right thing to do.

It wasn't long before the door to the room Arthur was in opened and a nurse said that Molly could go in. She glanced at Remus as if asking if he wanted to come with her but he shook his head, "I'd better go. Things to do," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. She simply nodded and disappeared into the room. Remus felt more alone than he had done earlier in the day now that Molly was gone too but he knew it was wrong. It always would be. He could only dream, he supposed.


End file.
